Eternal Slumber
by MoonlightShadowsOfWolves
Summary: One-Shot. The war had ended but the one inside of me didn't. "I can take it all away" Inner says "all the pain that they made you feel all you have to do is say yes." "Yes" I mumble in a broken voice.


_Thoughts_

"Speech"

" **Inner"**

The war was finally over. I let a ghost of a smile grace my lips as I look over at my teammates. The casualties were great but victory is ours. Looking around I am reminded that it is not completely over. We still have to set our friends free. Looking back at my teammates once more I frown as I see Sasuke and Naruto send each other looks. As I see the resolved looks in their eyes my frown deepens. Taking a step towards them Sasuke swings his head towards me with his Sharingan blazing widely and I soon find myself impaled by his chidori. The feeling of being betrayed washes over me as I close my eyes, submitting to death's hands. Only to wake up to have it happen all over again. Feeling the intense pain each time was slowly driving me insane. One thought keeps passing through my mind, _why_? I don't know how long I was in that genjutsu or how many times I died, I just wanted to stop. I wanted everything to stop. _Why was I the one that was always pushed away._

" **I can take it all the way you know, just give me the word and everything will stop.** " Ignoring Inner I use up all of my willpower to break myself free. As I open up my eyes all I see is the ground. While I was in the genjutsu my body caved out onto the ground. _Why was I the one always left behind. To have to slowly climb out of team sevens shadows to only be violently thrown back there._

" **All you have to do is come to my side and you will never be hurt again.** " Ignoring Inner once again I look up to see Kakashi talking to the sage of six paths.

In a broken voice, I ask Kakashi "why."

"Why what Sakura I don't think I understand what you mean. You are going to have to be a little more specific" Kakashi responds without breaking eye contact with the sage.

"Why did you let me stay in the genjutsu" I snap at him feeling angry tears streaming down my face. I try to stand up and manage to be bent over with my hands on my knees before my legs give out and I once again find myself in a crumpled form on the ground.

"I didn't think it mattered that much, I'm sorry" he response before immediately going back to speaking with the sage. He didn't even spare me a glance.

" **I can take it all away** "

 _Shut up Inner._ "Damn it Kakashi look at me. I just died multiple times so the least you can do is look at me" I shout at him.

"Sakura I'm sorry" Kakashi says sparing me a glance, but from his tone I could hear the annoyance in it, almost mocking me. As if saying that I have never changed from my genin days.

" **Come to me and I will soothe all of your pain"**

"No, you don't get to just say sorry. What was that you preached, to never leave your comrades behind." I snapped at him.

Hearing him sigh he turns to me and says, "Listen Sakura you grew up to be a fine kunoichi, and I thought I taught you how to handle genjutsus."

"Don't kid your self Kakashi the only thing you taught me was walking up a tree. I taught myself how to break out of genjutsus, and another thing. Why the fuck is it okay that when you were put into the Tsukuyomi you could be babied but when I am. I am told to just SUCK IT UP." I say screaming the last part.

"Sakura. I'm sure Sasuke didn't put you into the Tsukuyomi." Kakashi responds with an underlined tone of calm down.

"I see, well than I'm sorry too. Take it all away" I say looking down.

"What are you talking about now Sakura" I hear Kakashi say.

" **Are you sure?** "

"Yes" I respond.

"Sakura, are you okay" I hear Kakashi says as I hear him get up. I don't answer though as I felt it instantly the warm safety comfort of my mind. Lulling me to sleep, almost like I haven't slept in ages. The last thing I heard was Inner's evil laugh. _At least here they cannot reach me, my teammates. They will never hurt me again. All I can hope is that Inner doesn't kill everyone. Like she wanted me to._ After that last thought I knew no more as I fell into an endless slumber inside of my mind.

Outside of Sakura's mind

Inner POV

I laugh as I feel myself taking control of our shared body for the first time. I sense Kakashi sitting in front of me and smirk, though he can't see it since I'm staring at the ground. I feel his hand on my shoulder and smile. I look up at his face and see his shocked expression. My eyes what were once a warm and welcoming green are a harsh jaded green. "Sorry Sakura is no longer here" I say. Before standing up and walking away. I will honor her last wish and not kill these fools. For now, anyways, I will make them pay in the future for all the hurtful things they have done to me.

"Wait Sakura" I hear Kakashi say before I disappear. I teleport myself 50 miles ahead and keep walking. I plan to enjoy the free rein I have, before dealing with my idiotic teammates.


End file.
